Kagome's Change
by Haunted Sk8ter Gypsy
Summary: Kagome is a servant and meets a new man, it's a little angasty, Kagome's changed into something new and unexpected, R&R to find out what
1. Default Chapter

Authors note

Ok everybody I'm sorry to say but I'm discontinuing this story because it's not going anywhere and I really don't like the way it's turning out. Overall the story's good and I might re-post it after doing some major editing. Plus I seem to be having major writers block with this story and besides the writers block I've been sick a lot lately.

* * *


	2. The Lessons

The Lessons  
  
AN: Ok yeah, I lied there will be some more sexual content in this fic. I just couldn't help myself. Well I hope you like. And I don't own Inuyasha or Shessoumaru (even though I want to) if you want a real diclaimer go to the frist chapter.  
  
I awoke with a start. I was enveloped in absolute darkness. Where was I? How did I get here? Suddenly I was aware of shallow breathing nearby. I tried to sit up and discovered I was in a very small, enclosed space. I began to panic.  
  
"Shh, Cherie, I am here." A voice whispered in my ear.  
  
My beautiful, mysterious lover. The rapid pounding of my heart slowed as I was comforted by his presence. I calmly began to mentally explore my surroundings.  
  
I was lying on my back with my lover lying on his side to my left. There was a satiny fabric all around me. I could feel gathers and satin-covered buttons with my fingertips. A coffin. I was in a coffin. My heart began to pound painfully against my ribs once more.  
  
"Don't be frightened. I will explain everything in time." my lover softly assured me, "But for now you must sleep." I turned and buried my face in his chest. His hand moved up my back to stroke my hair as he placed a tender kiss on the top of my head. His musky scent was like a silent lullaby luring me back to sleep.  
  
Inuyasha  
  
The name flitted through my half-conscious mind. And, as I finally joined my lover in his slumber, I knew the name belonged to him.  
  
I awoke again some hours later, this time in agony. My stomach was on fire, my skin so sensitive the satin I lay on felt like sandpaper. Inuyasha, who had already risen, was instantly at my side.  
  
What's happening?  
  
I asked, though my lips never moved.  
  
"It's the hunger." he replied, smoothing the hair away from my damp brow, "It's terrible at first, but I promise it won't always be this way." He bit into his wrist, drawing blood, and offered it to me.  
  
"Drink." he coaxed.  
  
The pain that ravaged my body would let me consider nothing else. I brought his wrist to my mouth with both hands as I sat up in the coffin. The pain subsided almost instantly. I stared up into his beautiful face as I drank the sweet nectar that flowed past my lips.  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes, an expression of rapture crossing his perfect features. Gently he pulled his wrist away and bent to kiss me. The thought of our tongues slick with his blood excited me, I wanted him more than anything else at that moment. Reluctantly he broke our passionate embrace.  
  
"Later." he promised, "First we must find you some food. What I gave you will not last long." Food. Hearing it called that forced the reality upon me. I was now one of the undead....a vampire. "My dear Kagome, it is not so bad." Inuyasha said, taking my hand as I stepped from the coffin.  
  
"No more will you be at the mercy of others or want for anything." he led me through a set of doors onto a balcony as he spoke, "The limitations of mortals are no longer yours."  
  
He slipped his hand from mine and wrapped his arm around my waist. Suddenly we were hovering far above the balcony. The cool night air tore at our clothes, yet I felt no chill. I clung to Inuyasha, the sight of the balcony so small below us making me dizzy. But instead of pulling me close to lay my fears to rest, he let me go.  
  
I began to plummet towards the earth and certain death. I called out to my lover but he did not save me.  
  
"Concentrate!" he yelled from above me.  
  
Concentrate? On what? I thought about not falling, and my descent abruptly stopped. I thought about joining Inuyasha, and I began to rise towards him. When I reached him he was smiling. I slapped him across the face.  
  
"So fiesty! You're going to make a wonderful vampire!" he laughed.  
  
"You could have killed me!" I screamed, my fear turning to rage.  
  
"If I had wanted to kill you my love, I would have done so last night." he reminded me, pulling me close, "I will let nothing happen to you as long as you are with me."  
  
"And if I choose to leave?" I challenged.  
  
"Then you may do so at any time." he replied, pulling me so close I could feel his desire for me, "Is that what you want?"  
  
I shook my head and gave in to the urge to kiss his mouth that waited, moist and soft, near mine. My rage dissolved into lust.  
  
Again, Inuyasha was the first to break our embrace. The tortured look in his eyes said he would not be able to do so a third time.  
  
"You must feed soon, and I know the perfect place for your first kill." he said, and we started to journey across the countryside.  
  
We did not fly with capes or arms outstretched in front of us, we simply thought about moving towards or away from someplace and we did. And though Inuyasha had told me to concentrate, it actually took very little concentration.  
  
When we reached our destination, I refused to leave the safety of the sky.  
  
"I can't go back there." I whispered, fearful of being heard even at our great height.  
  
"You have nothing to fear, you're no longer a slave. You are the one in control now." Inuyasha replied, pulling me along with him to the ground.  
  
We approached the castle from the stables, the last place I had been as a mortal. The slaves didn't seem to notice us, though we made no attempt to conceal ourselves. Then we came upon a soldier.  
  
Inuyasha bared his fangs and hissed as he grabbed the startled man by his hair, roughly pulling his head back. A strangled gurgle was the only sound the man could make as Inuyasha buried his fangs deep into his throat. I watched with a mixture of horror and fascination, my mouth watering as my stomach began to cramp again.  
  
"Always stop before the heart stops." Inuyasha warned me, his teeth and tongue scarlet from his feast, "Or death will try to claim you too." He released the soldier's body and it crumbled to the ground.  
  
I looked down at the lifeless body and imagined another in it's place.  
  
"Perfect!" Inuyasha said, reading my thoughts with ease once again, "The mistress of the castle, how wicked of you!" his blue eyes shone with excitement.  
  
Kikyou, English by birth, had married the Marquis five years earlier and in that time had made my life a living hell. It was time for my revenge.  
  
We hovered outside the window to her room, stalking our prey. She was sitting at a small table brushing her long, dark hair as she admired her reflection in the large mirror set before her.  
  
Startled, she leapt to her feet when we entered, upsetting the small stool she had been perched upon.  
  
"Kagome!" she screeched in her shrill, aristocratic voice, "You should have never returned. I'll have you severely punished for running off!"  
  
Her eyes grew cold as she warmed to the idea of my suffering. "I'll have you whipped until you can't walk. And when you finally heal, I'll have you whipped again." a cold, cruel smile spread across her face.  
  
Inuyasha tensed, a low growl rumbling deep in his throat.  
  
"She's mine." I said, and grabbed her by the front of her throat, lifting her up off the floor.  
  
The smugness on her face was consumed by sheer terror. I could actually hear her heart racing. I threw her across the room, her body slid down the stone wall in a broken heap but she was still alive.  
  
I smiled, revealing my fangs, as I approached her she started to pray.  
  
"That won't help you now." I said, somehow knowing I was right.  
  
Kikyou tried to drag herself along the floor to the door. I laughed at her futile efforts and bent close to her face.  
  
"I'm in control now." I quoted Inuyasha, "How does it feel?" I savagely bit into her pampered flesh.  
  
She clawed at my back and head as I eagerly drained the life from her body. I could feel her life flowing through my veins, giving back all she had ever taken from me. Then the hands I felt at my back were gentle, but insistent.  
  
"You mustn't let the heart stop." Inuyasha reminded me. I looked around me. Everything seemed so much sharper, even in the darkest corners of the room. I looked down at the body I still clutched to me.  
  
"Let's go." I whispered, confused, my rage disappearing.  
  
"Not yet." Inuyasha said, indicating the closet full of beautiful gowns.  
  
I ran my hand over the servant's rags I still wore.  
  
"You are a lady now, you must dress like one." Inuyasha teased.  
  
***  
  
I stood staring at my reflection, not really noticing the green and black taffeta gown I now wore. It was cut low with the bodice laced tightly up the front, and flared out at the hips to a long, full skirt with several  
ruffles of black lace at the edges. My hair was now piled on top of my  
head, soft ringlets framing my face. A black velvet choker adorned my  
otherwise exposed neck.  
  
Inuyasha came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.  
  
"I thought it was impossible for me to want you any more than I did last night, but I was wrong." he murmured in my ear, lightly running his tongue along the outside of it.  
  
"Cherie, it isn't always like it was tonight." he said to my reflection, knowing why I was so distracted, "You don't have to kill your victims, they never even have to know what happened if you don't want them to. Remember when I fed from you?"  
  
Indeed I did, and a surge of pleasure ran through me as the memory replayed itself in my mind.  
  
It can be like that always." Inuyasha whispered huskily as he kissed my neck.  
  
His hands slid up from my waist to cup my breasts. I leaned back against him, not breaking our eye contact in the mirror as his deft fingers began to unlace the front of my gown. I felt his need for me intensify when my bodice fell open.  
  
He continued to caress me as he kissed my neck and shoulders. Then he turned me around to face him, as his kisses traveled to my breasts. His tongue teased one rosy center to a peak before moving to the next. "Inuyasha." desire forced his name through my lips. Lips that he soon claimed for his own in a hungry kiss. He pushed my gown over my hips and it fell to the floor. The fabric of his clothes against my nakedness excited me even more.  
  
Inuyasha picked my up and carried me to the coffin, placing me on it's satiny interior. He gazed at me for a moment before undressing and taking me into his arms once again. I ran my hand down the taunt smoothness of his stomach to caress him.  
  
He rolled over onto his back so that I lay on top of him. His hands guided my hips as I sat up and slowly began to move against him. I rested my hands on his, our bodies soon moving together as one.  
  
Finally I collapsed on top of him, my face buried in the curve of his neck. He held me tightly, as if he were afraid I would leave. An unnecessary fear, for I had no desire to leave. We turned on our sides facing each other, legs entwined, and once again I fell asleep in Inuyasha's embrace.  
  
An: Ok yeah like I said before hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review. 


	3. The Loss

An: Ok yeah sorry about t he late update but my computer was having technical difficulties, and wouldn't let me update. And then fanfiction was being mean and wouldn't me get on. And then I got sick and had to go to the doctor where they poked and prodded me and stuck a swabby thingy down my throat and then shoved pills at me. So I've been having a lovely time. Ok well any way's here's the story and I'll update again as soon as I finish writing the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Shessoumaru or Inuyasha but I can wish do.  
  
The Loss  
  
I learned a lot from Inuyasha over the next 30 years. He taught me what was to be feared (decapitation, fire) and what was not (crucifixes, garlic). We slept during the day only because the sunlight weakened our powers and made us irritable.  
  
I became as adept at mind reading as he was and even better at the art of seduction. We killed our victims only when it was necessary to protect ourselves, choosing instead to seduce them into submission. Though we used the promise of sex to lure our prey to us, we never actually slept with them. Our lust for each other remained as strong as our blood lust. Sometimes we hunted in taverns or on the streets, posing as a pimp and his whore, but the real fun was when we mingled with the wealthy aristocrats at their lavish parties.  
  
One night, as was our habit, we split up and went in search of our victims. We had discovered many years ago that we were more successful when we appeared to be alone at these parties. In what seemed like a matter of minutes, I was approached by a man who seemed to be in his early thirties and very wealthy. He was taller than Inuyasha, who towered over me by nearly a foot, and the complete physical opposite of him in every way. Where Inuyasha was fair he was boldly dark, where Inuyasha was lean, with sinewy muscles and the grace of a cat, this man was bulky with muscle and moved like a soldier.  
  
"Mademoiselle," he said, bowing and kissing my fingers "I believe we have met before. I am Naraku Baboon"  
  
The arrogant, deliberate omission of his last name told me that he was indeed a wealthy, and very powerful man. However, since Inuyasha and I were content with each other's company, mingling with the mortals only to feed, I was unaware of who he was.  
  
"I'm afraid you have me confused with someone else." I demurred, smiling sweetly.  
  
His midnight eyes openly studied my face for what seemed like an eternity. "No, I have seen you somewhere before." he insisted.  
  
"Perhaps you have seen me in your dreams." I taunted, fluttering my fan as I peered coyly over it's lace edge.  
  
Naraku Baboon dismissed my flirtations with a wave of his hand, as he stared deep into my eyes for a clue to my identity.  
  
I grew uncomfortable under his scrutiny and excused myself with a vague explanation. Deciding to search for less inquisitive prey.  
  
It didn't take me long to find what I was looking for and lure him into the woods behind the estate. A foolish married man more than eager to break his wife's heart. I hinted at the pleasures I could show him, and he followed me into the darkness almost like a dog at my heels. I fed quickly, the bitter taste of alcohol in his blood making it easy not to drain him. He slumped against a tree in a deep slumber, anyone coming across him would simply assume he had passed out from too much wine.  
  
I sensed Inuyasha approaching me from behind, even my acute hearing missing his stealthy footsteps. I turned to face him and nearly ran into him for he stood directly behind me.  
  
I smiled. I could tell from his color that he too had already fed. I tilted my face up to his, inviting him to kiss me. An invitation he quickly and eagerly accepted. Our tongues teased each other and then finally wrapped around one another, the different bloods mingling in our mouths.  
  
"My, you do have a passion for the young ones, don't you?" I teased, when our kiss ended.  
  
"That is one of the reasons I chose you Cherie." Inuyasha replied, drawing me into a kiss once more.  
  
I could hear the blood rushing through his veins as the new warmth of his body pressed insistently against mine. My entire world revolved around the sensation of experiencing him once more. Perhaps he felt the same way and that's why we weren't aware of the danger until it was too late.  
  
"I knew it was you." a voice accused as a man stepped from the shadows into the moonlight wielding a jewel encrusted sword.  
  
"Naraku Baboon!" I gasped.  
  
"Shut up wench!" he snapped. Every muscle in Inuyasha's body tensed as he pushed me behind him. "Who are you?" he demanded.  
  
"Naraku Baboon Dumont." he declared in an icy voice. He smiled when he saw the shock pass over my features. "Yes, the Marquis DuMont's son." His smile grew even colder. "And Kikyu DuMont's son."  
  
Icy fingers gripped me as I fully understood what he meant to do before he even told us.  
  
"Vampires." He literally spat the word, "I thought it was just an old wives' tale when I heard my mother, taken from me when I was only a child, " he paused here for dramatic emphasis, "was killed by vampires. But they were very accurate in their description of you, wench. And now my mother's death shall finally be avenged."  
  
Before I could stop him, Inuyasha bared his fangs, hissed, and lunged at Naraku. He deftly missed the clumsy blow the unsuspecting man tried to land. I realized there was no way he could defeat us both at once, but before I could even take a step forward my thoughts reached Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome, No!" It was pleading more than a command and I reluctantly agreed.  
  
Naraku took this opportunity to graze Inuyasha's side with the heavy sword. An agonizing expression of pain crossed his features as the pure silver caused his skin to blacken and sizzle.  
  
I jumped and turned towards a sudden noise behind me. My forgotten victim was regaining consciousness. I heard a rage filled scream behind me and turned to see Naraku racing towards me, his sword raised high above his head. Inuyasha landed between the two of us as the sword was swung in a wide arch, instantly decapitating him. I felt the heavy wetness of his blood on my face and clothes.  
  
"Inuyasha!" I cried, as his body crumpled at my feet.  
  
I raised my head and glared at Naraku who was momentarily stunned by his victory, and then I lunged. I tore out his throat, not drinking any of his vile blood, as my fingers gouged his eyes. I then threw him against a tree with such force that his spine shattered.  
  
I turned back towards Inuyasha time to see my victim fleeing for his life into the forest. I knew he wouldn't be back anytime soon.  
  
"Inuyasha?" I sobbed, knowing he would never answer. Tears clouded my vision as I knelt beside him, placing his head atop his shoulders once more. I stroked his cold cheek and pushed his golden hair away from his lifeless eyes. "NOOOOOOOO!" I screamed until the earth shook and a chorus of wolves answered my cry. I placed my head on his chest and covered my lover with my tears.  
  
I'm not sure how long I embraced him, but eventually I started doing what I knew Inuyasha would want. I constructed a funeral pyre out of logs and branches and placed his beautiful body atop it. I then rummaged through Naraku's clothes until I found the matches I was looking for, using them to set the pyre alight. As I stood there, reluctant to leave Inuyasha even in death, I considered joining him on his bed of flames. I got close enough to the fire that my skin began to bubble and peel, but I could go no further and I cursed my weakness.  
  
Knowing I could never return to the estate we had shared, I decided to spend the days underground. Not for fear of the sun, but for fear of the villagers once they found Naraku's body and heard my previous prey's stories.  
  
I visited Inuyasha's remains every night until the wind had carried the last of his ashes away. I then hid myself in the cargo hold of a ship and made my voyage to the new world, leaving everything but my memories behind.  
  
An: Ok I hoped you like it and if you did or didn't review and tell me. 


	4. The Healing

An: Srry for the late update but my computer was acting up and wouldn't let me download the chapter. So I made the chapter longer than my other ones just for you guys. Thanxs to all my reviewers.  
  
If you want a disclaimer go to the first chappie.  
  
The Healing  
  
I found the 1980s to be an interesting decade. I fell in love with the clothes and the music which both surpassed that of the previous decade. I dressed in as little as possible, and wandered through the LA bars absorbing the sights, sounds, and smells that I found there.  
  
One night as I sat alone in a corner, cloaked in it's shadows, an absolutely beautiful man bounded onto the stage. All blond hair, spandex, and scarves he made my pulse quicken. I leaned forward with rapt attention as he began to sing. Before he was halfway through the first song, I was completely captivated by both his very appealing looks and by the stew of emotions that flowed from him to engulf me.  
  
I returned to the same club the next night, and followed the band from club to club almost nightly for the next 2 weeks, unable to get enough of the stranger's tanned, blue-eyed attitude. Finally I approached him.  
  
I had no difficulty getting backstage, it was a small club with very little security, and no difficulty in attracting his attention dressed as I was in short, tight leather and stiletto heels.  
  
He smiled as I approached him. "Hi."  
  
His voice sent a bolt of electricity through my entire body. He almost crackled from the all the raw emotion he held inside. My red lips widened slowly into a seductive smile. Desire soon became the strongest emotion I felt from him. I was tempted to take him there on the spot.  
  
"Wanna beer?" He offered, producing a brown bottle beaded with water from a nearby ice chest.  
  
I simply shook my head--if he only knew what I really wanted. His body glistened with sweat, and his shirt clung to his damp skin. A vein throbbed under the smooth, bronze skin of his throat as he tipped his head back and took a long draw from the bottle. The tip of my tongue snaked out to lick my lips. His desire increased. I knew then that I had to have him--and I would. "Let's go out back." he suggested, thoughts of seduction filling his head. "Yes, let's." I agreed, smiling behind his back as I followed him.  
  
Once outside I pushed him up against the cool brick, firmly but not roughly, the same move he'd been planning to use on me. His shock quickly turned to pleasure as I covered his mouth with mine and slowly slid my tongue between his lips, tasting the beer that had been there only moments earlier. The images that flooded my mind as I kissed him almost made me dizzy. My passion for him didn't decrease, but was matched with compassion for the great amount of pain he carried inside. Almost equaling the pain I felt when I thought of Inuyasha. I knew I couldn't feed from him that night. Abruptly I ended the kiss, leaving him confused and full of need as I vanished into the night.  
  
I still followed him to the clubs, but I approached him every night now as well. The second night he told me his name was Shessoumaru , I didn't tell him that I'd known this for weeks. Though our meetings were brief, and our conversations even briefer, I got to know him a little more each time I touched or kissed him. After 2 more weeks of this I wanted to know everything, so I finally invited him to my apartment.  
  
"I thought you were never going to ask!" he said, his enthusiasm barely contained.  
  
I sensed an immediate wave of apprehension from Shessoumaru the moment we stepped through my front door and looked through the sliding glass doors to the balcony that rested 7 stories above the blanket of city lights.  
  
He asked where the bathroom was, and disappeared in it's direction. I wandered out onto the balcony. The constant breeze that existed at this height tugged at my hair as I gazed up at the stars, remembering the first time Inuyasha took me up among them. The temptation to visit them this night was great, but I knew Shessoumaru would return soon.  
  
His name was accompanied in my mind by a mental image of him standing in front of the mirror in my brass and onyx bathroom, his palm full of multi- colored pills. He sorted through them with one finger, tipping his hand this way and that, trying to decide on the perfect combination. While I was saddened by this vision, I wasn't surprised. It was the only way he knew how to deal with his pain. With little effort, I convinced him to return the pills to their crumpled plastic bag without taking any of them.  
  
I could hear the soft crinkle of his black leather jacket and feel the vibration of his boots on the deep blue shag of my carpet as he entered the living room once more. The onslaught of emotions I received when he saw me on the balcony caused me to grasp the railing with both hands as physical pain coursed through me.  
  
In a split second I saw a woman standing on a similar balcony while a small boy stood unnoticed just beyond the glass doors. With rain pelting her face, she climbed up on the railing and gracefully dove off. I knew that this was Shessouamru and his mother, I also knew it was the core of his pain. He didn't move when I turned to face him, his thoughts returning to the pills nestled in the pocket of his jacket. For the first time since I'd met him, he looked uncomfortable and unsure of himself.  
  
"It's beautiful out here." I said softly as I approached him.  
  
"Yeah? Well, I have this thing about heights..." he began, faltering when I took his hand in mine and began to walk backward, leading him out onto the balcony.  
  
He silently refused to go any further when we reached the doorway. Not saying or doing anything, just standing there.  
  
I kissed him tenderly on the lips, receiving a stab of emotions similar to the shock of static electricity, and gently tugged on his hand once more as I led him to the railing. His eyes were filled with confusion, not understanding his apparent loss of control.  
  
When he looked over the railing my eyes saw a child barely able to peer over the edge, and the bloody and battered form laying on the sidewalk below. The anguish hit me solidly in the chest like an enormous fist. Shessoumaru jumped back from the railing as if he had been burned. His eyes shining bright with tears and the terror of letting them fall.  
  
I placed a hand on each side of his face, bringing it in close to mine. I began to cover it with soft kisses.  
  
"I can rid you of your pain." I breathed in his ear, "But you have to help me." I kissed the corner of his mouth, "You have to bring all of your pain to the surface." I felt his body stiffen at the thought.  
  
I slowly turned him towards the city lights again.  
  
"Remember it all," I coaxed "and I promise it will be for the last time." Then the pain took control. Shessouamru turned and slid down the wall, tears coursing down his face as he came to rest with his back against the wall and his knees pulled up to his chin. I stroked his hair and kissed the saltiness of his tears. He closed his eyes, trying to shut out the memories, as my kisses led me to his throat.  
  
His blood was hot and acrid with raw pain as it flowed across my tongue, a kaleidoscope of visions played across the back of my eyelids. At last there was a familiar taste in my mouth, both sweet and salty, as his pain ebbed from him. His breathing and heartbeat slowed as his body fell against mine in a deep sleep. Kissing his brow, I carried him inside and laid him on the satin sheets of my four-poster bed.  
  
As Shessoumaru slept soundly through the day, I dozed fitfully beside him. Memories of Inuyasha played over and over in my mind. Not since Inuyasha a man stirred my emotions the way he did. The warmth of his body and the soft sound of his breathing comforted me as I finally admitted to myself that I was in love with him.  
  
Dusk was conquering daylight when Shessoumaru finally stirred and opened his eyes. I had long ago given up on my attempts at slumber, and was curled up in a chair in the corner.  
  
"Good morning." I murmured.  
  
His mortal eyes searched for me in the rapidly growing shadows. When they found me, he smiled.  
  
"How long have I been asleep?" He asked, concern tainting his husky voice. "Just a few hours." I assured him as I returned to the bed, "You had a long night."  
  
His brow creased as he attempted to recall memories no longer in his grasp. I sat beside him on the bed, my heart pounding at the nearness of him. "Let me refresh your memory." I whispered, placing a soft kiss on his lips.  
  
His returned my kiss with a passionate, lingering one as I sought out the buttons on his shirt, and began to undo them. I'd shed my clothes from the night before and now wore only a short, silk robe which he slipped his hand inside to caress me. When his shirt lay open, I lowered my head to his chest and began covering it with kisses.  
  
When Shessoumaru stood to remove his clothes, I sat on the edge of the bed and openly admired the beauty of his naked body. I leaned over and lightly licked the side of his stomach, and he moaned in response. My tongue continued it's journey downward, following the line of golden hair on his stomach. Soon I was slowly running the tip of my tongue up and down the stiff length of him, teasing him until he was glistening from my kisses. He tangled his fingers in my hair as I took him in my mouth and began stroking him with my tongue.  
  
Slowly and gently I slid my fangs into him, the blood was at the surface and flowed easily, so the wounds were shallow and felt like nothing more than a gentle grazing of my teeth. As I fed, his breathing quickened, and his hips began to move slowly, until I was swallowing his passion along with his blood.  
  
Shessoumaru pulled me into his embrace, and held me there, the closeness of our bodies reviving his passion and heightening mine. Soon he was kissing me deeply, and easing me back onto the bed, entering me with exquisite slowness. Our bodies fit together so perfectly it was hard to believe they had been created centuries apart.  
  
He liked long, deep kisses, and slow, tender lovemaking. The pain that had almost consumed him was now gone, replaced with a passion for me that was almost as strong. We fulfilled our need for each other late into the night.  
  
Shessoumaru and I continued to see each other nearly every night though I quit following him to the clubs. I would hunt while he was performing, and meet him at my apartment after his last show. I still fed from him on occasion, the taste of his blood was a powerful aphrodisiac, but I never took as much from him as I had on the first night.  
  
After months of this, Shessoumaru suggested that we move in together. I'd been dreading this moment because, though I knew he suspected I had a secret, he still had no idea of my true nature.  
  
"Why not?" He protested when I declined his offer, "We spend most of our time together anyway."  
  
"You don't know me as well as you think you do." I replied, fighting a losing battle with the tears that were trying to fall.  
  
"So tell me." he replied.  
  
I'd only been delaying the inevitable, I knew I would have to tell him the truth someday, I had just hoped that day wouldn't come this soon. I nodded and led him out on the balcony.  
  
Standing by the railing, I looked deep into his eyes. Fearing we were in our last moments together, I put all of my feelings for him into a kiss. And then, as Inuyasha had done so many years before, I slid my arm around his waist and took him up into the night sky.  
  
Shessoumaru wasn't afraid as his mind struggled to explain what was happening. He looked down upon the city below us, and then back into my eyes.  
  
"I don't...how..." his voice remained calm as he tried to find the words. I placed a finger to his lips, "There's more." I said, returning to the balcony. Once there, I brought his wrist to my mouth and kissed it tenderly before sinking my fangs into the vein that waited there. Shessoumaru gasped in surprise and pain, but didn't attempt to pull his hand out of my grasp. Though I'd fed from him many times before, this was the first time I allowed him to realize what was happening.  
  
I didn't drink very much, but when I was finished I couldn't bring myself to face him again. I turned and looked out at the city while long moments of silence surrounded us with their awkwardness.  
  
"I have to go." Shessoumaru finally said.  
  
I turned to face him, the tears beginning to fall already. "I'll be back." he promised "I just have to be alone for awhile." I simply nodded. I knew he was telling the truth, but I couldn't stop my tears, and they continued to fall long after he closed the door behind him.  
  
When Shessoumaru returned the next night, he brought the questions I'd been expecting. We talked for hours, and, as we talked, he would unconsciously rub his wrist, his thumb caressing the small wound. His final question came near dawn, and it was one I hadn't foreseen.  
  
"Will you turn me?" he asked, determined not to be denied.  
  
I wanted nothing more than to spend eternity with him, but I knew it would ruin him.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"You can." he persisted.  
  
"What about your band? The record deal?" I reminded him.  
  
"I don't care! I don't want to lose you."  
  
Shessoumaru had worked most of his life towards making it in the music business, and now that he was almost there, I couldn't take away the success he deserved.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"You'll change your mind." he said, trying to convince himself as well. I never did, though I wanted to many times. We still spent most of our free time together as his band recorded their first album and shot their first video. But when the time came to begin their first tour, I knew I had to stay behind.  
  
"Come with me." he pleaded as he stood on the steps of the tour bus. "You know why I can't." I replied, knowing if he asked me again I would accept his offer.  
  
We kissed until the driver grew impatient and honked. I started to remove Shessouamru's leather jacket, I'd been "borrowing" it since our first night together, but he stopped me with a shake of his head.  
  
"It'll give me an excuse to visit you when I get back." he said with a faint smile.  
  
But as I watched the bus pull away, I knew he would find my apartment empty when he returned  
  
AN Don't forget to review and tell me if you liked it or not. 


	5. Authors Note

Authors note

Ok everybody I'm sorry to say but I'm discontinuing this story because it's not going anywhere and I really don't like the way it's turning out. Overall the story's good and I might re-post it after doing some major editing. Plus I seem to be having major writers block with this story and besides the writers block I've been sick a lot lately.


End file.
